A Different Harry Potter
by ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices
Summary: In order to avoid dying from a horrible beating inflicted by cousin Dudley, Harry Potter accidentally apparates to another location. And when a different Harry arrives at Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard tournament, how will our favorite manipulator, Albus too-many-names Dumbledore, react? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did though. **

THE EDITED AND CURRENT VERSION OF THIS STORY CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE! IT WILL MOVE ALOT SMOOTHER THAN THIS ONE CURRENTLY DOES. FEEL FREE TO CHECK IT OUT! STORY IS PRETTY MUCH THE SAME WITH A FEW DIFFERENCES.

Recess was a time for fun and games, playing tag, or climbing the monkey bars. But not for 9 year old Harry Potter. No, for him, recess was a time for pain, and fear. Recess was a time for 'Harry-Hunting'.

Harry-Hunting was a favorite past time for Harry's whale of a cousin Dudley and his friends, where they would chase Harry around either town, or the playground, and when they caught him, they would beat him to a pulp.

So as you can imagine, each minute ticking down until recess made Harry more and more terrified. When the bell rang, he was practically shaking with fear.

The entire class began to file out the door and onto the playground, and as soon as he was out of the building, he took off running, hoping to get a head start.

After about 10 minutes of straight out sprinting, Harry started to slow down and slowly but surely, he began hear the shouts and cries of Dudley and his friends.

_Oh no! _He thought, as the group of people came into view. _I have to get out of here! _

Suddenly, they caught him, shoving him to the ground, delivering kicks and punches to every part of his body available.

Pain. So much pain. Harry's mind began to drift, and just before he was enveloped into darkness, he had one last coherent thought. _Please, get me out of here._

Right after he lost conciseness, there came a great pop, and Harry disappeared into thin air, never to be seen for a long, long, time.

**Okay, so this is my attempt at a fanfiction. I would like any feedback that you can give me, point out any flaws, or things that are actually pretty good, any comments are worth something. Tell me if you actually think that I should continue with this story. Thanks! Don't forget to follow and favorite! (Or not, you know, I'm not controlling you)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the positive feedback! It's nice to know that people actually appreciate my writing. I have a very low self confidence, so it took a lot of effort to pot the first chapter. Whenever I finally get the confidence to actually do something like this, most of the time I end up making a fool of myself… So anyways, on to the next chapter! I don't own anything; it all belongs to JK Rowling, the queen! ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!**

_Front lobby at Gringotts Bank: Griphook's POV _**(A/N: I need help thinking of more goblin names! All I know is Griphook, and Ragnok!)**

It was about 6 pm, close to closing time, and I was beginning to get very anxious to get away from all these stuck up wizards who think they're better than us. We used magic long before they made their silly little wands. Then they had the nerve to put up laws banning us from ever using a wand!

This thought made me chuckle, just as another wizard came up to my station.

"What are you laughing at _goblin,_" she said.

"Nothing ma'am," I replied, a fake smile plastered on my face, "If you will hand me your key, I will take you to your vault."

"Very well," she replied and handed over her key, being very careful not to touch my long fingers in the process.

"If you will follow me," I said, walking away.

When we returned, it was finally closing time. All the other goblins ushered the wizards out the door, much to the wizards' displeasure, and locked the doors.

"All right you lot," Director Ragnok said, "put away all your gold and I will see you again tomorrow."

Just then a loud 'pop' echoed around the lobby, as the body of a young child apparated in the middle of the floor.

"Move aside!" commanded the Director. "Let me through!"

When he reached the body, he gasped loudly, and turned sharply to me. "Griphook," he said, "Go and get the best goblin medics there are, this child I very close to death.

I immediately began running down the hall, as I did not want the child to die. You see, goblins, though it may at first seem like we don't have a heart, care deeply for children. No child, be it goblin kind, muggle, or wizard, deserves to die.

Finally I reached to medical ward. "Child… In the lobby…. Severely injured…. Close to death... Hurry." I wheezed out, in between deep breaths. Almost immediately after I said 'child', the medics began to hurriedly gather supplies, and when I said that the child was close to death, the hurried even faster.

Soon, four other Goblins and I were once again running towards the lobby.

As soon as we got there, the medics began to treat the Child's injuries. The one inspecting the child, his face got redder and redder. Finally he pointed his finger right at the middle of the kid's chest and muttered an incantation, making his shirt disappear. As soon as that happened, several goblins gasped, and quite a few feinted at the sight, as you could count each and every one or his ribs. Not only that, but underneath the fresh bruises and cuts, you could make out long scars, from both whippings, and burns.

This _child _had been severely beaten.

**So…Not a fan of this chapter, but either way, tell me what you think! Any ideas you have for this story, pairings you'd like, but I am going to point out, that Harry is not going to Hogwarts. He will be going to Durmstrang, however you spell it, and will be back for the tri-wizard tournament. Also, I just wanted to say, that as I was typing the first part of the story I had each finger one key to the left, so none of the words were right. I need to learn to pay attention as I type… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once I get a few more suggestions for pairings and not just pairings for Harry, but other characters too, I will try to put up a poll. Also, should there be selective Weasley bashing? Selective because I just can't bring myself to bash the twins. Tell me what you would like. I don't own Harry Potter! *sob***

_Harry POV_

_This bed is so soft, _I thought, curling deeper into the huge, warm, covers on top of me. _Wait,_ I thought. _My cot isn't soft. My blanket isn't warm. I'm not in the cubbored. If not, then where am I?! _At that thought, I sat up, with much pain, and looked wildly around the room.

I was in a big blue room, with a dark wardrobe, desk, bed, and nightstands. The blankets on the bed were made of big, fluffy, warm fur, from some kind of animal.

This was definitely, not my room.

Then I looked to the left of the bed, and jumped when I saw some creature sitting on a chair, watching me.

"Wh—who are y-you?" I asked tentatively.

"My name is Sharpclaw, young child." It replied.

"Wh—Why am I here?" I asked.

"I do not know. You apparated into the middle of the lobby, beaten and close to death," Sharpclaw said.

Suddenly, images of my earlier beatings flew through my mind, and I immediately checked my body for any injuries, only to be socked at finding none. Even the previous injuries, the ones not caused by Dudley and hid friends, were completely healed, with only white scars to show that they had been there at all.

My actions caused Sharpclaw to chuckle quietly, making me look up at the creature. "We had our bet medics heal all of your injuries as soon as you appeared. Free of charge."

"Thank you. But, um, Mr. Sharpclaw," I started.

"Just Sharpclaw, if you don't mind," he interrupted.

"Okay. Um, Sharpclaw, if you don't mind my asking, err, what are you?" I said.

"I am a goblin, a goblin of Gringotts. Gringotts is the building in which we are sitting right now, before you ask."

"Okay. But are there more like you?" I asked again.

"Yes. There is a whole nation residing in the tunnels beneath us," he said, with what I think was a smile. He had too many sharp teeth to be able to know for sure.

"Okay," I said, before I became fearful. "Am I going to have to go home?" I asked, visibly shaking.

"Did your family beat you?" Sharpclaw asked in a small voice.

I didn't know how to answer. If I told him the truth, and he sent me back to my relatives' house, then I would be beaten twice as hard as I would have been just for being late coming home from school. I could ell I was late, as I had slept for a long time. But if they cared enough to heal me, and give me a bed, then they couldn't be that terrible.

Without looking him in the eye, I said in a barely audible voice, "yes."

**So there's that chapter. Anyways, I start school soon, so I won't be able to update as much. Because of this, I am trying to write as many chapters as I can. Starting in a week, updates will not be as frequent. Maybe just two or three a week. I am very sorry about this. Anyways, review review review! Reviews are food for the soul! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the positive reviews! It always makes me feel so happy when I read that you guys like this story! It's a real boost to my self confidence. Without further ado, *insert disclaimer here*.**

_Sharpclaw POV_

I was furious. The child had admitted to the abuse, even though he was terrified something might happen!

I looked over at the child. Apparently, my anger was terrifying him even more, as he was visibly shaking, and trying to disappear.

"Child, you know, a simple charm would work easier to make yourself disappear, than pillows," I said.

This caused the child to sit straight up. "You can do that?" he asked.

After I nodded my head, he asked another question, "how?"

"One word," I replied, with a smile; "Magic."

The child then stared straight at me, and said "Magic isn't real."

"Are you sure?" I asked. After he nodded, I snapped my fingers, causing the wardrobe to catch on fire. "Now are you sure?" I asked with a smile. He just stared at the wardrobe, completely unharmed, as the fires went out.

"Now, child, we have things to do today, so I suggest you get up, and follow me," I said, standing up and heading for the door, listening as the kid hurriedly got up to follow.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To see my supervisor. He wants to talk to you," I say, walking down the hallway to his office.

"Why?" he asked again.

"You did appear in the middle of the front lobby in his building, covered in scars, bruises, and blood," I said, stopping when we reached the door.

"Oh, right." He said.

"Go on in," I say, getting ready to leave.

"You're not coming with?" the child said, looking frightened.

"You have nothing to worry about. No goblin would ever hurt a child," I say, walking away.

_3__rd__ POV_

As Harry walking into the Director Ragnok's office, you could see how badly he was shaking, despite Sharpclaw's reassurances.

"Hello child, please sit down," Ragnok said, motioning towards the chair across from his desk. "Would you like some tea?" Ragnok asked, as he started to make some. As Harry nodded, and Ragnok asked another question, "One sugar, or two?"

This question confused Harry greatly, as he had never really had any 'sugar' before. He'd never even really had tea. Apparently, Ragnok could see it on his face, as he said, "how about we add one sugar, and a little bit of milk. That way, we can always ad more if you so wish."

As Harry drank his tea, which he was enjoying greatly, Ragnok began to talk again.

"Child," he said, before pausing, "I can't just keep calling you child."

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked. "When I was little I was called 'freak'," he said, completely oblivious to how wrong it actually was.

Ragnok noticed this, and after taking a deep breath to steady his anger, he said, "Okay, but it would be much easier to call you something else."

"I guess," Harry said, shrugging, while taking another sip of his tea.

"What is your name, child?" Ragnok asked, taking a sip of his own tea.

"I'm Harry Potter." He said.

"WHAT!?" Ragnok yelled, spitting the tea out of his mouth.

**So…. Another chapter. I had written this chapter at about 3 am, so I was a little disorientated. I could tell, by my spelling errors. I had spelled the word 'hello' as 'hellow'. Obviously, it made sense at the time. Anyway, leave more choices for Pairings! So far, I only have HarryxLuna, and HarryxHermione. I will not write slash though. I enjoy reading things like 'drarry' from time to time, but I am just dreadful at writing it. Also, do you think I should bash a few more characters, other than the eventual Dumbles? Let me know in a review! Also, a shout out to Rebecca Potterhead; my name is Rebecca too! :P **


	5. Chapter 5

_Ragnok POV_

_How could they do this to a child, the Boy-who-lived, nonetheless! _I thought furiously. It was a horrible crime to harm a child, but to harm Harry Potter?!

I began to get red in the face, I was so angry, and that was when I saw what Harry Potter was doing.

He was cowering, covering his face with his hands, saying 'I'm sorry' over and over.

Taking a deep breath, I calmly said, "I won't hurt you, Mr. Potter."

Harry finally calmed down, though I could tell that he was still on his guard.

"Do I have to go back now?" he asked; his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"You will _never _go back there _ever again,_" I say.

He only nodded. "Mr. Potter," I say, hesitating a little. "What did they do to you?"

Harry shrunk even further into his chair, and muttered something incoherent.

"Could you repeat that?" I ask.

"They hurt me," he whispers, "and I lived with the spiders."

"What do you mean by 'lived with the spiders'?" I kindly ask.

"In the cupboard under the stairs," he says, trying to disappear into his chair.

"They made you live under the stairs? What makes you think you deserve that?" I ask, incredulously.

"They said they were being generous. Because freaks like me don't even deserve that," he says.

"Mr. Potter, are you aware of what happened to your parents?" I ask, curiously.

"My aunt Petunia said they died in a car crash, while driving dunk," he says.

_A car crash?! _I think to myself. _Lily and James Potter?!_

"Mr. Potter, your aunt lied," I say.

**Terrible chapter, so sorry. I am posting his little chapter so there aren't any long periods of time without updates. A new chapter **_**should **_**be out tomorrow. Anyways, thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, school sucks. I also made a mistake. It turns out that when you replace a chapter, it doesn't send an update, so before you read this, READ CHAPTER 5! Very important! Anyways, sorry for the wait, but I'm here now. So, I don't own Harry Potter, and let's get on with the story. **

_Harry's POV_

"Why would they lie?" I ask.

"I do not know the answer to that, Mr. Potter," Ragnok says.

"But if they weren't drunks who died in a car crash, what happened?" I ask.

"First I need to tell you about the wizarding world, so you will understand easier," he said. And so I learned all there is to know about the Wizards, until he was ready to tell me what happened to my parents.

"Now, Ragnok says, "About a decade ago, there lived a man, a man who was feared by all, even Goblins. Some even said that he wasn't even a man, because that great of an evil surely can only be made, not born, like you or I were. We call him, Voldemort.

"Voldemort believed that only 'purebloods', or witches and wizards born from other witches and wizards, back many, many generations, are the only ones who are allowed to know of magic, and 'muggle-borns', or witches and wizards born from Muggles, or non-magical beings.

"Voldemort went to great extremes to rid the world of muggle-borns, even murder, and torture. But, the great _Albus Dumbledore _brought together a group of his most trusted allies, to fight back. Your parents, Lily and James Potter, were part of this group.

"Eventually a prophecy was spoken, although I do not know the words, I do know that it spoke of a child who would one day have the power to destroy Voldemort forever; you.

"One of Dumbledore's followers had leaked the prophecy to Voldemort, and one night, he came and attacked your parents' home.

"While your mother ran upstairs with you in her arms, your father tried to hold Voldemort off, but it was all for naught, a he was killed. Then Voldemort walked up the stairs to the nursery where you and your mother were hiding. When he told your mother to get out of the way so he could kill you, she refused, trying to protect you until the very end, because she loved you. But Voldemort killed her too, and when he turned his wand to kill you, his spell backfired, banishing him, and allowing you to live.

"It I because of this that you have your scar on your forehead; because of this, you are known to the wizarding world as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', because you are the only person to ever survive that curse, known as the killing curse."

**So that is chapter 6! PLEASE read chapter 5, and I apologize for my mistake. Please leave a review! It brightens my day whenever I read one!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir," I asked. "Why would they lie to me?"

"I do not know, Mr. Potter," Ragnok said.

I nodded, though I promised myself I would find out why, when a sudden pain shot through my skull, centered around my scar, and I fell downwards, screaming in pain.

RAGNOKS POV

"Mr. Potter!" I yelled, as I jumped out of my seat to catch him before he hit the ground, barely making it.

As I clutched the screaming child on the ground, I turned my head towards the door and screamed for help.

DUMBLEDORE POV

_Something is wrong, _I thought to myself, as I paced back and forth in my office at Hogwarts. _maybe I should call Severus to check on Potter. _Just I turned towards the floo, a horrible pain richoshated itself through my entire body, mind, and soul.

Yes. Something is definately wrong.

HARRY POV, 3 hours later

Slowly I woke, my eyes still closed, and marveled at how my head was feeling much lighter than it did before, but it was not the type of light-headedness that is usually associated with sickness. No, it was more of a feeling you get when you no longer have pressure on your head, causing a headache. In short, I felt much better.

"Mr. Potter, you can open your eyes now. I know you are awake," said a voice.

Sighing, I slowly opened my eyes and observed my surroundings. I was in a room that reminded me of the time the Dudley's were forced to take me to the hospital after a particularly brutal beating. Pretty much everything was white. In a whit chair, sat none other, than Ragnok.

"What happened?" I asked, my throat scratchy.

"It seems that you had a cluster of black magic in your scar," he said.

"Is it gone now?" I asked, slightly scared, though i'd never admit it.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter, we destroyed it," he assured me.

"Okay," I said, relieved.

"Now then, after you bathe and get dressed in something clean, we will head down to dinner," Ragnok said, pointing me towards a door which I assumed was the washroom.

"Dinner?" I asked, hopeful. I really was hungry.

"Of course. Now hurry. You won't like a goblin when he's hungry, and especially not an entire nation of them," he said, smiling his sharp-toothed smile.

**A/N. Please don't kill me. Throw all the rotten tomatoes you want though. I know I've been has horrible author. I have actually had this challenge written for a while,and am finally uploading it during my studyhall at school. So sorry. I'll update again tomorrow to make up for it.**


	8. cries

It makes me so so sad to say this, but this story in on a temporary hiatus while I reorganize my ideas. I expect it to only last about a month, but nevertheless, I thought I would warn you guys. O love getting all the wonderful response to my chapters, and this hiatus will not last forever. I am again, so so sorry.


	9. NOTICE

Hello my loyal followers, I have returned. The story has been updated, and will be up tomorrow. Sadly, I have combined chapter, so it has all messed up, and it will be uploaded under another story, called "A Different Harry Potter EDITED". Thank you so much for your continued support, and I apologize for the wait. I hope to see all of you again. :P

(First chaps of edited version up tonight)

Will include new content, longer chapters, getting longer as I go on, and a more controlled story line. Thank you. :D

~ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices


End file.
